My friend, a Deatheater's Son
by purplehoax
Summary: Draco Malfoy through the eyes of one who wants to see the good in him. What is more important, a reputation or a half-forgotten friendship? Set in book 6. complete!
1. Introduction

When I was six my family and I left England to travel the world, due to my parents' job, spending at most half a year in one place. I had attended many Wizarding schools.

About four months ago I turned sixteen, which was also when all the trouble started again and it was made official that Voldemort had returned. We returned right away so that my parents could join the Order of the Phoenix, we would have done so earlier but at that stage, most people didn't believe the return and it would have cost my parents their jobs.

When we returned, even though the Wizarding community was in a state of terror, there was one thing that I feared more than Voldemort bursting into my house and killing us all, and that was starting at yet another new school. This time it would be Hogwarts.

I know it sounds foolish and I should have been used to it, but I clearly wasn't. However this time there would be one person at least in my year that I knew.

When we were five years old we lived next door to his family. His parents had forbidden him to have anyhing to do with me because of our families opposing political views but we often snuck out to play hide and seek in the forest behind his family's manor, or to play on our toy broomsticks, pretending to be the greatest Quidditch players in the world.

I guess at first it was because we both had no siblings and we were the only children in the area at that time, but we soon became inseparable, until we moved. I'd forgotten all about Draco Malfoy until those few months ago when we heard that his father was sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater.

When I had been little my parents had explained to me that his father was "bad" and warned me to stay away from him at all costs although at the time I hadn't understood why.

Now, as I stepped onto platform 9 ¾ for the first time I kept half an eye out for the sweet-natured blond haired boy who had always said that he would become the driver of the Knight Bus when he grew up, never thinking that in the time that we had lost contact, he had become just like his father…


	2. The Hogwarts Express

I found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sat, staring out of the window as the scenery flew by. I felt lonely as the train began its journey into another unknown for me. I'd heard so much about Hogwarts before I began there, it sounded awe-inspiring and mildly frightening. I rested the side of my face against the cool glass of the window and nodded off to sleep.

Suddenly the compartment door open, jerking me awake. I look up, startled to see six fellow students standing expectantly in the doorway.

'Hello' said a girl with bushy brown hair. 'Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full.'

I felt irritated that they had invaded my personal space but I let them in anyway, thinking that I had no choice, which didn't turn out to be so bad after all.

The students introduced themselves to me ; Hermione, the girl that had spoken to me, Ron, Ginny, who was Ron's younger sister, Neville, Luna and Harry Potter.

I tried not to show my amazement as he smiled and nodded at me.

Like me Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville were in sixth year.

For all they'd done during their times at Hogwarts they were so much easier to talk to than anyone else had been at my old schools.

I soon became very talkative and was halfway through telling the group about my experiences at the Canadian Magic School when the compartment door slid open for the second time.

Everyone around me stiffened noticeably and pulled out their wands as three youths stepped in. Two of them were large with short brown hair and dull eyes and expressions but the third, shorter had grey eyes and slicked back blond hair.

I started with recognition, it was my childhood friend, Draco. 

Draco glanced silently around the room. When our eyes met he stepped back slightly in surprise but instead of the bright greeting I had expected he looked my companions over one more time, and then back at me. He sneered.

'Typical' I heard him mutter as he and his two side-kicks departed. 

I leaned back against my seat and sighed closing my eyes for a moment. Why was I close to tears? We hadn't seen each other since we were six after all! Of course he doesn't still consider me a friend!  Maybe he hadn't recognized me. When I finally opened my eyes I found the others staring at me.

'What was THAT about?' Ron asked 'You know the git or something?'

He sounded so completely revolted that it didn't take an Order of Merlin to figure out that they hated each other.

I faked a smile, 'No I don't know him, anyone want to play another game of exploding snap?'.


	3. Memories

When the train finally reached Hogwarts station I followed the group off the train, onto the "horseless" carriages. When we arrived at the castle we found Proffessor McGonagall  waiting by the door. It turned out that it had been me that she was waiting for.

I was to wait outside the Great Hall until the first years arrived so that I could be sorted with them even though I was going into sixth year.

Soon all eyes were on me as I stood with the first years, waiting to be sorted into my house, feeling extremely self-conscious because I was a head and shoulders above most of them. Waiting for my name to be called I looked out across the four student tables.

I spotted Draco almost instantly, his straw coloured hair contrasting against the shadows that fell across the Slytherin  table.

Suddenly he looked away from Goyle and started straight at me. I quickly looked away thinking of all the funny things we did together when we  were little.

It was only then that I realized that everyone, not only Draco was watching me

My name had been called. Proffessor McGonagall motioned slightly towards the sorting hat. 

Slowly, I walked towards it, more nervous then I'd ever been at the sorting at my old schools. Shaking slightly, I put the Sorting Hat on my head and sat down on the stool…

Amidst hearty cheering and clapping I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. A cheery looking girl with pigtails gave me a hug and a sophisticated boy shook my hand in congratulations. Without another glance back at the Slytherin table, I tucked into my food, feeling great. 

So, my year at Hogwarts began. The classes were challenging but not too difficult, I made friends with my fellow Hufflepuff's especially the two sixth years that had congratulated me, Hannah and Ernie. I didn't forget Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville or Luna either. I occasionally had joint lessons with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. I sometimes spoke to them about my worries for my parents as they also had friends or family in the Order. I soon learned though, not to talk about it whilst Harry was there because as Hermione explained, it brought back bad memories for him about his Godfather's death.

One morning I rushed into the Great Hall for breakfast, late with a maddening craving for a croissant which I have loved ever since I can remember. To my annoyance there was scant food left on any of the tables, let alone my own.

I sighed in defeat and walked back towards the door, passing the Slytherin table as I did so. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a plate in the middle of their table, with one lonely croissant sitting invitingly on it. Hoping that no one would notice as there was hardly anyone around, I whipped out my arm and grabbed the croissant, quickly shuffling away from the crime scene. I raised the croissant to my lips and was just about tot take a bite when a voice behind me drawled.

'Not stealing food from us are we, you Hufflepuff? Then again you are friends with Potter. Being a little git must be contagious.' 

I whirled around, croissant in hand 'Oh how intimidating. This, coming from a guy who once said he'd run naked through the streets of Hogsmede if he didn't become the driver of the Knight Bus when he grows up' I said, keeping my voice pleasant.

 Draco suddenly reached out and dragged my away from the table, over to the wall where the few Slytherins left in the Hall couldn't hear.

'Bloody hell woman, keep your voice down!'.

I was on a role and felt liberated after embarrassing the school bully.

'It's true though' I said, teasing.

Draco smirked, 'Perhaps it is, but as I recall you went up to your mother one day and announced that you wanted to be a prostitute'.

I laughed, remembering how horrified I'd been that day when my mother had explained to me what I was actually saying. 'But only because you told me that it meant something else! And didn'tyou used to dress up in your mother's clothing and dance around the manor?!'

'Ok, ok you win!' he laughed. I noticed that he had a nice smile when he wasn't smirking or sneering.

'So you do remember me after all?' I grinned.

Then the bell sounded throughout the Great Hall. Not noticing that Draco had stepped away from me and stiffened, I went to give him a hug. Instead, he grabbed my arms and pushed me away, gave me a nasty look and went to join Crabbe and Goyle.

I stood there, hurt, but this time I understood, even if I didn't like it. He had become a typical Slytherin like his father. He wouldn't be caught dead talking and laughing with a Hufflepuff like they were friends, especially not if she was also friends with his Gryffindoor enemies. Such people were beneath him. He had snapped back to save his reputation and nothing could change him.


	4. Christmas Shock

Life at Hogwarts continued and so did the Order's work. Then one day a rumour spread that Voldemort had somehow broken his supporters back out of Azkaban and after lying low after the incident with Harry in the Department of Mysteries, was going to attack Hogwarts!

Naturally everyone began to panic and when Christmas holidays rolled around again there was a stampede to sign up to go home. What was most frightening was that apparently there was some truth to the rumour because the Order were working overtime. Nevertheless, my parents wrote to me, telling me to stay at school.

Only me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and two Ravenclaw first years stayed at school for the holidays. Draco was smug and made no effort to hide it. His father had reclaimed his place next to his master once again. He scowled every time he saw me and I scowled back.

Christmas Eve, I was sitting, laughing with my Gryfindoor friends in the Great Hall when Professor Snape burst in. He almost ran up to Dumbledore who was sitting at the staff table drinking tea. The two teachers and Order of the Phoenix members exchanged rapid whispers, their faces extremely grim.

Harry turned back to us and we leaned in to hear what he had to say. 'What do you think that couldn't be about?'

Hermione paled. 'Oh Harry if you're thinking what I'm thinking. Please don't jump to any conclusions before we know what's really going on'.

Harry's eyes narrowed fiercely, 'Will you stop reminding me every second of the bloody day that I jumped to conclusions once! I know, ok, I know!'

'The dungeons could be on fire' suggested Ron while stuffing a handful of Bertie Bot's beans into his mouth.

Hermione gave him a withering look, "The dungeons are made of _stone_, Ron".

"Oh, yeah".

It was then that I realized that the two Professors were watching me as they spoke. I madly tried to think of an explanation. Maybe it wasn't really me?

Snape and Dumbledore walked somberly to where I sat. They told me to follow them to the Headmaster's office. That was where I heard the horrible news.

My mother had been killed during an Order shift. 

I stood there, in shock, madly trying to find another place other then those frightening eyes to look. My mind clouded over into madness, I opened my mouth to scream when a loud thud and a puff of smoke came from the fireplace. A very shabbily dressed man stepped over the grate. It took me a moment to realize that it was my father. I rushed towards him and father and daughter embraced. We stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office hugging and crying for what seemed like forever.

It was early evening when I finally pulled myself together enough to walk to Gyffindoor tower.  Unfortunately this meant that I had to pass through the Great Hall to do so. My friends were still there, reading and talking. They turned, smiling when I walked in. There expressions quickly changed when they saw mine. The tears streamed and clouded my vision again but I felt them all around me, hugging and comforting and for a few minutes I felt safe, with my best friends.


	5. Those Words, That Comfort, That Hug

**Author's note:** Thanks for the lovely reviews guys :-) Contructive Criticism welcome. 

My mother is dead.

I felt so lonely. Grief stabbed through me like knives. True, I didn't see my parents all that much because of school and their Order of the Phoenix work  but now, when I would be home I had no one to giggle with, fight with over the length of my skirt, no one to bake me fresh croissants in the morning. My father hated croissants.

I looked up past the concerned faces of my Gryffindoor friends and looked straight at Draco. My mother had been killed by a deatheater, Dumbledore had told me that much and until now I hadn't even thought about the identity of the killer, but as Draco's eyes met mine, I knew. Lucius Malfoy had seen, of course he had been there, maybe he had even done it. 

I felt a sudden lurch of revulsion, I couldn't sit here in the same room as another Malfoy. I rose quickly and ignored requests for company. For a moment I stood, frozen, staring at the lights bouncing off the Christmas tree ornaments, then ran, as fast as I could out of the Great Hall.

When I got outside the door, I slowed to a walk and partially opened the front door, breathing in the cold air, letting the icy wind blow onto my face.

'I heard' said a voice behind me. I turned.

Draco stood, leaning against the frame of the door to the Great Hall, arms folded, watching me.

'Of course you did' I spat, glaring. I wished that he would spontaneously combust on the spot. 

Then, to my surprise he uncrossed his arms and moved so that there would have only been half a meter between us. For some reason, I didn't move away.

'I'm sorry about your mother' he said surprisingly sincere. 'I remember her, she was always really… nice, even when she hit me over the head with a spoon when she found out that I taught you swear words. She baked the nicest croissants, and really understood they way little kid's minds work'.

'She was a great woman' I said softly and moved forward. Once again I was overcome with emotion, but of a different kind. Slowly, I moved my mouth into a smile.

This time he let himself be drawn into a tight hug.


	6. Revenge, Reason, Renewal

Suddenly all the lights went out, at the same the doors of the Great Hall flew open. We broke away in fright.  All the tables flew against the walls and smashed.  In the middle of the Great Hall stood. Voldemort himself, locked in a duel with Harry, a great ring of fire around them. Ron, Hermione and Ginny dodged spells while casting their own. Deatheaters swarmed around fire, shouting and swearing at the students and the Order members who stormed through the opposite door. For a moment we simply stood, watching the commotion as if it wasn't real.

A spell slammed into the stone above that doorway under which we stood and we were jerked back to reality. I grabbed Draco's hand and made to run into the Great Hall. 

'We have to do something!' I cried.

But he didn't move. He hesitated, then turned to face me.

'I'm not helping you' he said. 

Once again I felt betrayal wash over me and I numbly watched Draco dropped my hand and ran into the Great Hall, taking up his place in the circle of Deatheaters. Then I heard my father's voice, yell. He and Lucius were in one corner dueling. What I had suspected was now confirmed. I knew who killed my mother.'

Without another moments hesitation I ran towards them, wild with rage, cursing the Malfoy family.

'Get back!' my father screamed, dodging a cure that was shot towards him.

 He pushed my roughly out of the way and I crashed into a pile of broken tables. I quickly steadied myself, ignoring the splinters piercing my palm, and looked up. To my horror my father had collapsed to his knees, his wand lying just out of reach. Without any further thought I sent the first the first curse that came to my lips.

Lucius flew backwards, colliding with Goyle. I ran to where my father's wand lay, and threw it to him. I was shocked by the expression on his face when he caught it, anger, darkness, revenge, grief. I knew what he was going to do, avenge my mother. I felt a grim triumph.

'For Maria!' he shouted and said the two most terrible words I'd ever heard him say 'Avada Kedavra'.

At the same time I was pushed forwards by the force of another spell, from someone behind me. I fell to the ground, engulfed in what felt like ice, and blacked out.

I woke up a few minutes later, still lying on the blood soaked floor of the Great Hall. My father was kneeling next to me, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

'We did it' he whispered, 'we killed the bastard together'.

I sat up painfully and looked around the room. Other than Lucius who still lay where he had been killed, there were no other Deatheaters to be seen. Harry stood in the centre, wand still raised, frozen in shock and not responding to Madam Pompfrey or Professor Dumbledore. Next to him was a small crowed standing around someone who lay on the floor. 

When I finally made my way over, a pushed through the crowed, but stopped in horror when I saw who it was that lay on the ground, dying.

Madam Pompfrey crouched over Draco, trying to make him drink a blood red potion. I knelt at his other side. Draco stopped resiting Madam Pompfrey and looked up at me. I didn't know what to say. 

'You won again' he said weakly. 'But then, you always did everytime we played anything. Hide and Seek, Quidditch, Gobstones…'

'Not always' I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears. 

'I'm sorry for the things I've said. I didn't mean them' Draco coughed horribly and I could see that his strength was leaving him, fast. 'We could have been friends but I didn't know if I should… if I could'.

'It's ok, I know'.

'Eat lots of croissants… from the Slytherin table' he smiled weakly as his eyes drooped shut.

At this I stood up shakily and turned away 'Goodbye Draco'.

'Voldemort…' I heard him moan 'I ser- served… you…'

I shot my eyes and stumbled forwards. The crowed parted for me and no sooner had I reached the open, a sigh went through the crowd I heard Madam Pompfrey's voice.

'He's dead'.

That was when I let all the emotions in my heart overtake me. I fell to the floor sobbing and felt as though I couldn't stop. The sweet-natured blond haired boy who had always said that he would become the driver of the Knight Bus when he grew up, was dead, just like my mother.

In the ten years that I hadn't seen him, Draco had become just like his father, he believed in Voldemort's gospel, he hated Harry Potter and had proved himself in the end, to be a Deatheater. He had died, trying to kill us and I hated him for it. But then I remembered his kind words just a few hours ago.

I wasn't sure how I should have been feeling at that point, and I still don't know. But I do know that nothing could have change Draco Malfoy, but I knew I had dented that… Malfoyness just slightly but sadly, not enough to make him see what I saw.

I didn't pay any attention to the people around me as I wept for the death my childhood friend, for even though I had only known him for a few years, he did influenced me more than I even knew.

My friend, a Deatheater's Son.

The End

**Author' Note: **Oh man, I was in a really tragic mood when I wrote this chapter. I hope I didn't completely ruin the story.  Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed reading my first fanfiction.


End file.
